<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lovely Day At The Beach by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386327">A Lovely Day At The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Come Eating, Day At The Beach, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fondling, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Large Breasts, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Sexy Times, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by Killer_B!</p><p>Busty blonde Jenna decides to spend the day at the beach. Unable to put her lotion on her own back, she calls out her Lucario for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Lucario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lovely Day At The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/gifts">Killer_B</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope I did your request justice!</p><p>And as always, if anyone has anything they want written, comment down below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot sunny day out, and Jenna decided it would be the perfect time to go relax at the beach. Digging around her room for the perfect bathing suit, she decided to grab her new black two piece. Stripping down and looking at herself in the mirror, Jenna admired her body. She knew that she looked like what men dreamed about and women envied. She was very curvy, with large perky breasts and nice thick hips. Her waist dipped in, her flat and slightly muscular stomach emphasizing her curves. As she slipped the bottom part of the bikini on, she rubbed her hand over her butt, sizable but not ridiculously large, nice and firm. She grinned as she stretched the very revealing top half of the bathing suit on, the material mostly just covering her nipples, leaving very little to the imagination. </p><p>She posed, making sure she looked as perfect as possible, her golden blonde hair flowing down her back, making the black of her clothes stick out. Lifting her hands behind her head, she watched as her boobs jiggled at the movement, pleased that she would be the star of the beach. She wore her towel like a shall, freeing her hands up and being more practical, as well as adding temptation to her appearance. Grabbing only one of her pokemon, she clipped it onto her bottom as she grabbed her sun umbrella.</p><p>Heading out, she yelled goodbye to her roommates as she left. The smirked as she felt eyes following her swaying hips, pleased at the attention. It wasn’t a long walk to the beach, but with the combination of the bright sun and large umbrella Jenna was relieved when she found an empty part of the beach. While she loved people eagerly ogling her form, she also enjoyed having some privacy when she relaxed. </p><p>Laying down her towel and setting up the umbrella, she stretched, her boobs jiggling at the motion. As she laid down in the shade, she pulled out some sunscreen from her tiny handbag that was slung around her shoulder, squirting out over her arms. It covered her hairless arms perfectly, her skin now smooth and slick. She continued to do this where she could reach, until she ran into a problem. How was she going to do her back?</p><p>Thinking quickly, she unclipped the pokeball from her bikini and called out her pokemon. Her Lucario came out, scanning the area for any threats. When he found none, he turned to look down at her in curiosity, silently asking her why he was out. She motioned towards him, handing him the protective lotion and pointing to her back. He nodded and proceeded to sit down behind her, his legs pressing against the outside of her own. </p><p>She heard him squirt the lotion on his paws, rubbing them together to warm it up for her. His first strokes were tentative, as if asking if he was doing it right. She told him that he was doing great, and to not be afraid to get it everywhere he couldn’t see it. His paws massaged her shoulders, spreading the sunscreen and loosening her muscles. Slowly heading lower, she bit back a moan as he expertly applied the lotion on her. He nudged her bra straps out of the way, lifting up to fully get that part of her back.</p><p>She heard him quietly growl in annoyance at the determined string getting in the way of his goal. Tilting her head back to look at the pokemon, she winked at him and unclipped the bikini top, boobs bouncing with their new freedom. Lucario's cheeks blushed and he looked away, now more motivated to continue slathering the lotion on her. She shivered as she felt his paws stroke her waist and lower back, spending time to really work it in. As he stopped she heard him make a small hum of dissatisfaction. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes as he thought, coming to his decision. He lightly pressed down on her upper body, getting Jenna to lean forward so he had better access. Squirting another blob of sunscreen onto his paws, he scooted back for more space before reaching down and kneading her ass. Jenna gasped at the suddenness, but was quickly turned on as he continued his administrations. She shifted her hips which allowed the pokemon to rub more of her body, his hands slowly working towards her moisting pussy. </p><p>Not stopping, the pokemon rubbed the area around her clit, teasing her. Jenna huffed in frustration, grabbing his paw and placing it onto her pussy lips. She could picture the pokemon smirking in satisfaction as he lightly rocked his finger into her quivering lips. Now using his other hand to rub her clit just perfectly, he aimed on drawing an orgasm from his trainer. She could feel his cock slowly growing behind her, leaving a wet trail on her lower back. </p><p>With a sudden gasp, Jenna arched her back as she came. Her body trembled in pleasure as her boobs jiggled with the motion. Her Lucario drew back his paws, licking them clean of her juices as she continued to moan. With one paw he reached around her to play with her nipples, fondling her large breasts. With the other he pulled the thin black bikini to the side, revealing to him her glistening womanhood. He lined his throbbing cock up, running the tip up and down between her lips.</p><p>As Jenna’s orgasm ended, she felt Lucario slowly push his cock into her, the both moaning at the feeling. Jenna shifted her hips upwards to stick her lower body closer to his, letting him fit more of his hard member inside. To anyone that happened to spot the pair, it would look as if they were cuddling under the umbrella by the beach, but really the two were slowly rocking together, pleasurable grunts and moans filling the air. Feeling the base of his cock start to swell outside of her, Jenna turned to lean back, whispering in his ear.</p><p>“Please,” she moaned. “Please knot me, your trainer!” With this she came, encouraging him to hilt inside of her clenching pussy. Surprised but happy, Lucario nodded with determination. He grinded his hips into hers, maximizing her pleasure as she yelled as she orgasmed. Her juices spilled onto his knot, lubing it up, allowing him to push it in. Lucario kneaded her jiggling breasts together, slowly grinding his swelling knot into her. With a loud slorp noise, he slid in. He rocked his hips into hers, lightly humping her as his knot grew in size, locking him inside. </p><p>She heard him howl in pleasure moments before his cock twitched and pulsed, strings of cum blasting out of the tip, slowly and delightfully filling her up. As Lucario's orgasm neared its end, Jenna felt him gently lick her shoulder and neck, thanking her for her kindness. She giggled at both the feeling and his obliviousness, shifting around until she was facing him, his knot still locked inside. </p><p>She grinned at him and thrusted into his softening cock and shrinking knot. She arched her back as she played with her boobs, feeling his cock perk up in interest inside her. Pleased at his response, she let out an overly loud moan, watching him blush. Leaning towards him, she pulled his paws towards her boobs, lightly pushing on them as he fondled her. She hummed in approval, grinding her hips into his. </p><p>After a few minutes, Lucario encouraged her to change positions, gently pulling her body onto her hands and knees. Jenna shivered, knowing that this position allowed for some of the deepest fucking. And she was right, as Lucario pulled his cock back and slammed in into her, hilting inside of her with one thrust. She moaned as her body swung forward with his actions. Juices leaked out of her in arousal, slicking his cock up even more as he steadily sped up. </p><p>Jenna yelled out in delight as she felt his cock ram into a particularly sensitive part of her pussy, clenching around his length as she came. Not too far behind, his rutting grew more erratic as he neared closer. He grabbed her hips to pull them closer as he shoved in his swelling knot. The two moaned as he managed to push it in, the knot giving a final spurt of growth as it reached its large, bulbous form.</p><p>He hammered inside her until his hips jerked, pushing his cock deep inside her. They both came together, his throbbing cock filling her up. He panted at his efforts, low hums of pleasure pleasing his cumming owner. She bit her lip as she moaned loudly, her breasts swaying back and forth with the last of his thrusts. She melted into the ground, his knot pulling at her pussy, dragging him to follow her. The two shifted over to their sides, the Lucario careful not to poke her with his chest spike as they curled up together on the towel, his cock throbbing with an extra string of cum every few moments. </p><p>The both were breathing hard, enjoying the afterglow of sex. Watching the waves gently wash up on the sand, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the chirping birds above, they tilted their head together and kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>